Adventures in Skylands
by Stargazer 559
Summary: In order to save both worlds, eight lives had to sacrificed for the sake of are own lives. Together with the gods of their allinged element, and the Skylanders. These eight portal masters will go on an amazing adventure to find the light goddess, and bring her back, before the darkness takes over the land. (( REDOING STORY WILL SOON BE DELETED)))
1. Prolugue

**Elementz**

_**Long ago in a dimension in located between space and time, there lived eight elemental guardians. Magic, Tech, Air, Earth, Life, Undead, Fire, and Water. These guardians protected the goddess of light known as Etoile. She is the creator of both Earth, and Skylands, bringing peace to the two worlds. Everyone was happy until the unspeakable happened….**_

_** On one peaceful day, a human by the name of Pathos, decided that he wanted to replace Etoile as the god of his planet, and Skylands. He then created and casted a magic spell on himself which could turn him into a powerful being to rival the light goddess. This spell caused the human to change, into something very horrifying.**_

_** His teeth were now as sharp as knives, eyes of a sickly yellow color with thin black silts where his iris used to be, his body was now formed into a black dragon with a frilled neck. He smiled grimly, liking the new form he had taken. **_

_**He then flew up high into the skies where both the goddess and her guardians stayed. There he attacked Etoile's guardians, taking them out one by one. Each guardian fought their hardest against Pathos, but sadly they were not able to defeat him. Finally, Pathos reached the temple of light where Etoile was mediating, awaiting Pathos arrival. **_

_** The battle between Pathos and Etoile lasted for many days and many nights. Both sides were growing weaker by minute. Neither showed any sign of defeat, the war was causing chaos and destruction to both worlds that Etoile created.**_

_** In order to save the worlds that she created, she must make the biggest sacrifice of her summoned every inch of power in her body, and imprisoned Pathos in the void of emptiness for all eternity. But this took its toll on the light goddess. Her celestial body disintegrated into ash, and her soul was sent down to Earth. **_

_**For the guardians they're celestial bodies were turned into jewels shaped into the form of the element they represented, and was also sent down to Earth separated in different parts of the planet.**_

_**Both planets went back to a normal, and stable state. However, Pathos presence had an impact on both planets. There were now two sides of the universe, Good and Evil ( or Yin and Yang). And eternal peace was now just a myth to everyone.**_

_**But Pathos made a vow to return from the void and cause havoc and destruction once more across the two worlds again. Now the guardians must find humans who possess the ability of their elements and bring the goddess back! **_

**Hiya, Everyone~! Star Gazer here~! So this is my author fanfic i wrote with help from others in the Skylander community, So I hope you enjoy the chapters to come. Until then, See ya~! :3**

**Disclamier: I do not own Skylanders, or any other references from tv shows and such, only my oc's. :3**


	2. Arrival

_**Star**_

* * *

**Day 253**

**March 3 2019**

**Captain's Log.**

_It's been an entire week since we've discovered any new planets in this universe. The boys seem to be enjoy the peace and quiet, taking the time to relax and catch up on whatever they do in there spare time. SpellZ says I should enjoy the time we have to, settle down a bit, and do what normal teenagers do, and Angel said I should be acting normal for once in my life. But the thing is I can't. I feel like something bad is going to happen to us soon. If this is my last entry, I just wanted to say t-_

"Star! Stop writing in that stupid diary, and come down for lunch!" a certain bi-colored haired male shouted, barging into my room. His black wings fluffed up in anger, with emerald eyes that felt like it was burning a hole in my head.

" In a minute, Angel!" I sigh in annoyance.

I quickly put my journal in my special jewelry box, and brush past Angel in a rude manner. Stomping my way down to the dining area of the large ship.

" It's not a 's a journal,dumbass." I snarl at the black-winged teen.

" Whatever, you write what you feel in the book, it's a diary no matter how you look at it, Star."

I roll my eyes once more, and start walking towards the kitchen/ dining room where SpellZ has already finished cooking some fancy-looking hamburgers. Which is awesome cause I love hamburgers!

After I finish my meal, I quickly make my way to the bow of the ship turning off the autopilot, and sit in my captian's seat, steering the so called 'space cruise' I call my own. A few minutes later I start to get bored, and lose my patience.

" It's like there isn't anything out here!" I screamed, the sound of my voice echos throughout the whole ship. The two-winged brothers looked at me like I was going insane or something.

" Star, you need to calm down," Angel groaned. " I'm pretty sure, we'll run into some random planet in no time, I promise you."

I growl, to myself as I slump back into the velvet cushion seat. I know that he's right about this, but it feels like something is eating me up on the inside. Usually when that happens it either means something good is going to happen or something really bad.

" Something doesn't feel right…" I mumbled to myself, my eyes full of worry. I can feel it, it's going to happen soon, very soon. But I know something is wrong, but what is it? Did I check everything…?

Suddenly there was a large 'bang' sound that sounded like it came from the engine room. The whole ship starts to shake violently as the smell of smoke hits my nose. I whip my head towards the explosion seeing that almost half of the whole ship is caught on fire, and it was moving up fast very quickly.

Time seemed to slow down as the flames grew closer and closer to me, my eyes widen in fear. I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me closer to a body. I look up at the owner of the hand to see it's Angel's.

His fairly large wings covered both SpellZ and I as he turned them to their metal-like state. He looks down at my angrily.

" Didn't you hear me calling you!? This isn't a time to space out, Star!" He yells, as he looks at me with eyes full of worry.

I still have the look of shock written on my face. How could have this happened? No, why did this have to happen?! I don't want to die yet! I look over to SpellZ who is shivering in pure fear.

The poor thing was crying bullets, as he clinged onto Angel for dear life. I snap out of my trance, and crawl over to him, wrapping my arms over him. He felt him flinch a bit, but quickly rush into my embrace.

No, I couldn't let us all die now. There has to be something.. Some way out of what seems to be are final curtain call. No, I won't let us go out like this, if we are erased from existance. There has to be a way out!

" I won't execept death!"

A sudden warmth starts to grow within myself, and it was growing strong by the second. It didn't take long for the feeling to consume my entire body. I look down, and see that my entire being is glowing a heavenly white. My breathing slowed down, and time began to stop once more. It was like everything was moving in slow motion.

My instincts took over, and I hold unto both SpellZ and Angel like my life depend on it. The light continued to grow around us, until I couldn't see anything but white. I could hear SpellZ freaking out, and Angel trying to reassure him that everything would be alright.

The noise began to deafen, and my vision slowly turns to black….

_**Third person **_

"Come on, Spy!" a feminine, and slightly metallic voice echoes throughout the large field, as the teen ran through the tall grass plains.

The gold-and-blue metal spider male sighed, wondering what had gotten into the blond teen, as she raced into the grassy field.

" Jane, what's going on? I don't see why your in such a rush all of a sudden no-?"

His statment was soon inturrupted at the sound of an ear-pearcing 'boom' and the sight of a large metal metor crashing down in the center of the field. The smell of gasoline and burning metal filled the air.

" Oh my god.." Spy said in shock, and soon rushed after Jane to see this up close.

* * *

**Well here is the first chapter for my author portal master fanfic, I hope you like and look forward to the next chapter**


	3. Realization

**Welcome**

* * *

**Yo! Here's the second chapter! Sorry about the wait, I've been having a bad case of writer's block, but Anyways here is the next chapter! :3**

* * *

Jane gasped at the sight of the three, the older of the three had the younger two held close to him, his raven wings slightly covering them for protection, with a few cuts here and there, and his wings looked a bit out of place. The other two didn't looked as injured like the elder one.

The tech master moved closer to the trio just to make sure there wasn't any other physical damage done to them, luckily everything seemed to be intact. But there was something out of the ordinary about one of them.

The ebony toned girl had an strange blue-green glow surrounding her, it seemed to be acting as a protective barrier. It felt as if it had the same magical energy as any other portal master, but it carried the scent of the ocean, yet it gave of a freezing effect of ice.

" Spy, do you think she could be...?" Jane choked not taking her eyes off the mysterious girl, and the two winged adolescence.

" Maybe, but for right now we should get them somewhere safe."

The blonde haired-teen nodded as she activated the golden mini portal that she had on her wrist. It shot out a neon yellow beam of light, and began to create a shield around the group, before making them disappear from the seemingly devastating scene.

Little did they know someone or something was watching nearby….

_**Angel's pov**_

" SpellZ! Star!" I cried, looking around, holding my head in pain. I look around the small, hospital-like room nervously. I always hated hospitals and doctor's offices, no good comes out of them.

I try to move my raven toned wings, but only getting a shocking pain in return

" the crash had done a number on me, huh?" I mumble to myself, noticing the bandages wrapped around my red-and-black hair, the small cuts on my tan skin, and my slightly ripped band tee, and leather pants.

" Guess I have to go find those two on foot…"

I slowly slid out the bed, till my feet touch the cold tilted surface beneath me. Picking up a quick stride towards the door, slamming it open, glad to be out of that eerily clean room. Shivering thinking back at it, ugh, it makes me sick just thinking about it.

But something was a bit off, about the hallway….

First of all, there were symbols on the doors, that appeared to be floating off them, and running about the hall. Then there is the the many roots, vines, and flowers growing everywhere. Kinda like it was an abandoned ruin of long ago.

" Just where are we..?"

Awestroken by the ruin landscape, I became distracted, and almost completely forgot where I was going. Not paying attention, I fell back on the ground at the sound of a small 'oof', and rub the back of my head.

" sorry about …..that?"

I was caught by surprise to see the blonde haired girl in front of me. That's kinda strange, I thought there wasn't any other humans this far in universe. Well at least, in this version of the universe.

" Oh, no. It's co- Hey, you're the guy from the crash! What are you doing out here, you're injured and should be resting!"

" Hey, you don't tell me what to do! Plus I hate anything that has to do with hospitals, and doctors."

She pouts at my comment, and sighs.

" I guess it can't be helped.. So I'm guessing you're looking for the others that crashed with you?"

I nodded in response. "Yes, I'm very worried about those two, they can be a bit… careless about their surroundings."

" Oh, well if you're looking for them, they're at the tower with Master Eon and the other portal masters. " She started. " He's discussing about what _**really**_ happened to all of you during that crash."

" What really happened..?"

She nods sadly, and gestures towards the direction of the tower.

" I'll take you there."

I look down at her, confusion written on my face. She looks back at me, and starts guiding me to the looming tower ahead. A bad feeling starts to fill my body, shivering a bit. Something tells me that what 'really' happened isn't a good thing, for a fact.

* * *

Finally, Angel and Jane reached the tall towers that belongs to infamous Master Eon. The red-and-black haired teen, looked over at the slightly shorter one. His emerald green eyes, observing her closely.

She was dressed in a steampunk/ fantasy kind of style. Her hair tucked back, with a single platinum streak standing out from the rest of it. Her eyes glowed copper, and what looked like cogs in her eyes moved with every breath she took. Her clothes was like a mix with victorian style, yet also like an blacksmiths.

" So, what's your name?" the black winged teen questioned, feeling intrigued by her seemingly non-human appearance.

" Name's Jane."

" Jane, huh? Well I-"

" It's Angel, right." She interrupted. " It's kinda ironic, since you look nothing like a normal angel. You're more like a fallen angel."

Growing suspicious, He quickly turned his arms into solid black blades, and pressed the blonde into the wall of the tower.

" How do you know my name? " He growled at her, his blade slightly cutting her neck, letting the crimson fluid run.

In a quick fluid motion, the tech master grabs him by the neck, and slams him into the ground. Reaching into her dress coat pocket, she pulls out what looks like amethyst skull crystal. She mumbled a short incantation, and suddenly a huge swirling vortex of black and purple appears, pulling at Angel in with ease.

As the vortex disappears, there was a small 'thump' from inside of it.

" Hey, what the hell!?"

The adolescent girl only smirked down at the crystal.

" You know, you should really think next time, when you attack a portal master."

The winged teen, now stuck in the purple crystal sighs in annoyance. He looks around the tight, and small little prison seeing if there might be a way to get out.

" Well I wouldn't have attacked you, if you didn't just suddenly say that you know everything about me. Any sane person would." his voice echoing out of the small crystal prison, the crystal making sudden cracks in it.

" Hmm, well all I had to do was scan your body to know everything about you. I am half robot you know."

" Well that explains a lot.." Angel sighed, and the crystal burst, releasing Angel from his prison. " Huh, well look at that, I'm out of that damned place. It smelled like crap in there!"

" How…?" She gasped. This has never happened before.

Angel shrugged, not quite sure himself.

" Oh, just forget it." the blonde groaned, her voice sounding more metallic when she did. " Let's just go in the tower."

* * *

Star's pov

" Okay, so why did you bring us here? I don't really see the purpose." I sighed, not really sure about what to think about the current situation. I sat next to SpellZ in a large meeting room. It was completely decked out with framed pictures of creatures of all sorts, relics, and many other ancient trinkets.

" I could be rebuilding my ship, by now."

" Be, patient, young one." the hologram of an elderly man's head, he had long , flowing , white beard.

I sink back into the plump red chair I was sitting in, until I heard the sound of footsteps, and a familiar voice coming from outside the office. It was Angel's and that girl who was here from earlier.

To prove my theory correct, the blonde steampunk girl walked into the room, with the black winged teen following behind her, not looking to happy at her at all.

" Well now that everyone has finally arrived, I'm afraid to say that you three are all dead."

The older man's words taken me back in shock and disbelief. Just how can he say that so straightforward and casual, like this has happened plenty of times before in his life. I look at the ground, eyes widen in fear, yet I knew that he's right. It's impossible to survive such a crash.

I look over to the others. SpellZ looked like he was going to have a panic attack any minute, Angel just looked at the ground sadly, trying his best not to make eye contact with anyone in the room.

" D-Dead…" I choked, trying to hold back the devastation in my voice. " Why..?

* * *

**Yay! I got it done! **

**Yeah.. I'm lazy, I know. **

**Okay bye. .3.**


End file.
